


机械“唧”

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistaken Identity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: “拜托，我租你不是为了你的个人魅力软件好伐，”他火道，继而探身过去嗅闻从金发性爱仿生人身上散发出的人造Alpha荷尔蒙。“操，你闻起来真是赞。Stark倒是说过你们的运营商提供的服务相当棒，所以证明给我看吧，伙计。”（Bucky租用了一个性爱仿生人以度过热潮期，结果情况…）





	机械“唧”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ex machina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921261) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



> 嗒哒！本宝再度跳出来，祝各位端午节快乐！！！  
> 这段时间因为身体原因而没有给各位发文，实在是对不起大家了。但是这个文看了之后就止不住想翻的冲动。另外，我还会尽快给各位发新文出来的。请大家放心。  
> 感谢yellow_crayon的授翻，她说该文是在和男友撸《底特律：成为人类》的时候灵感乍现写出来的，还望大家喜欢。

提供性服务的仿生人上门时，Bucky已经彻底进入了热潮期。他头疼欲裂，就想赶快让Alpha的老二赶快捅进自己体内，以至于他已经猴急到了连性爱仿生人的身份都没查看就一把把来人拽进屋里的地步。

“Barnes警探–”仿生人才要开口说话，但Bucky平时的超级无敌耐撕脾气此刻已经随着飞流直下的热液彻底泄光了。

“拜托，我租你不是为了你的个人魅力软件好吗，”他火道，继而探身过去嗅闻从金发性爱仿生人身上散发出的人造Alpha荷尔蒙。“操，你闻起来真是赞。Stark倒是说过你们的运营商提供的服务相当棒，所以证明给我看吧，伙计。”

“Stark？等等–”仿生人又要开口，Bucky则迫不及待的将一条裸腿攀上了对方的腰胯，一把将他按在墙上，凑过去将双唇含住了这位Alpha细软的喉结用力舔吸起来。仿生人不由得发出一声呻吟，一双大手揽住了Bucky的腰身。

“靠，你的脸红反应超棒。”他直起身斜昵着一抹嫣红渐渐爬上了仿生人的脖颈。看来Bucky跟Stark混在一起的时间太长了，身处热潮期居然还不忘注意他的这位性爱仿生人的合成肌肤有多么的栩栩如生。

那双蔚蓝色的眼眸仔细审视了他片刻后，仿生人才终于轻声问道：“你确定要这么做吗，警探？”

 _他下订单的时候有提过自己的职业吗？_ Bucky记不太清了。

“我要你的老二捅进来，”Bucky一边低吟着一边拉着仿生人的右手按在了自己发疼的睾丸后方那道湿糯的蜜缝上。“少啰嗦，快点操我。”

金发男子眉头微颦，俊脸上闪过一丝不悦的神色。而Bucky一直努力用下体摩擦的那几根手指突然间曲起，继而猛地捅进了他的穴口。一阵强烈的快感顿时从脊柱传导至全身，弄得他尖叫出声，紧靠着仿生人的躯体不住的颤抖，腹部的肌肉也随之抽紧。

“你的卧室在哪儿，警探？”性爱仿生人一边轻声问着，一边抽出了他的手指，仔细观瞧着流满了他手背的蜜液。Bucky舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，哑声回答道：“呃，在楼上。”

仿生人闻言揽住了他的腰，一把将吓了一跳的Omega扛在肩上，脸不红气不喘的攀上楼梯。而Bucky只觉得眼前一花，然后便与性爱仿生人那倒三角似的背部近距离接触了。不消片刻，他租来的仿生人便将Bucky轻手轻脚的放在了床上，继而便满脸迟疑的低头看他。

“听着，我知道新法规要求性爱仿生人事先必须征得对方的明确首肯，但你也无需面面俱到啦，”Bucky叹了口气，伸手抓住了对方的黑色衬衫，一把将这个Alpha拉倒在他身上并分开了他的双腿。“我需要这个，拜托别让我求你。”

“好，”仿生人悄声答道，继而含羞带怯的吻住了他的双唇，这不禁令Bucky十分惊讶。

 _哈，这倒是挺新鲜的。_ 这可能是什么亲昵举动程序的最新升级版吧。他喜欢。

“哇哦，”当仿生人直起身子褪去衬衣和西裤的时候他忍不住说道。Bucky实在不明白这家伙为啥不穿皮衣或者紧身衣来诱惑客人，不过话说回来，他从来没约过上门服务。也许是运营商让他们不要穿得太过显眼，以免引人注目的吧。

而当他看到仿生人的分身时则险些把舌头吞下去。那件阳具半硬的垂于对方肌肉盘结的双腿间，看上去绝对尺寸不小。Bucky直恨不得现在就扑过去一口把它给吞了。

“一会儿吧，等你冷静一点儿再说，”性爱仿生人说着露出一抹浅笑。

 _他真的把脑子里想的说出口来了？_ 靠，真是没脸见人了。

金发的Alpha爬上床去跪坐在Bucky的两腿之间，一双锐利的蓝眸望向他腿间的那片糯湿。这之前他都洗过三次澡了，仔仔细细的把每一寸皮肤都搓洗干净，直到热水用光，可热流却毫无止歇之意。仿生人于是低下头去将Bucky火烫的昂扬含进口中。

“哦，天呐，”他大声呻吟道，在敏感的龟头被恰到好处的舔吸时忍不住弓起了身子。仿生人的舌尖掠过Bucky蜜液满溢的马眼，两根指头掐住了他的阴蒂轻轻揉捏。他几乎立刻就泄了出来，颤抖的双腿夹住了仿生人的头侧。仿生人将Bucky的热液尽数吞下，继而抓住他的腿弯，将还在不停战栗的Omega的下半身一把拉了起来，让他那道嫣红湿糯的蜜缝毫无遮拦的暴露在他面前。

仿生人还不等Bucky从高潮中回过神来就将两根手指探入了他的穴口。他蜷起手指在他的花径不断探摸，待他找到了那片花径深处的松软之处并用力按下的时候，Bucky只觉得自己眼冒金星，头晕目眩。对方见状更用力的握住了他的双腿。

“你得再来一次才能吃到我的老二，Barnes警探。”金发Alpha微笑着说道。

“再–再来一次什–什么？”Bucky气吁吁的问。

才问到这儿他便再也说不出话了，因为对方将手指抽了出来，紧接着又重重的捅了回去。仿生人无情的反复抽插着，手指进出于他潮湿的穴口时发出的水声在沉寂的房间中显得异常刺耳。他抽噎着咬住自己的手背，任由那个仿生人再次将他欲火中烧的身体带向另一次无与伦比的高潮。

金发男子终于将湿漉漉的手指从Bucky不停抽搐的身体内抽出，缓缓将流到了手腕上的蜜液舔入口中。他的分身已彻底硬挺。Bucky呻吟着别开视线，不敢看对方那巨大的昂扬。然而虽然那阳具极为硕大，Bucky却迫不及待的想让它将自己填满。

似是看出了Bucky的急切，仿生人俯身交换了两人的体位，让他跪坐在了他身上，用那双敏感的阴唇磨蹭着仿生人刀凿斧刻般的小腹。Bucky不禁一阵颤栗，双腿更用力的环住了Alpha的腰身。一双温暖而粗粝的大手开始轻柔抚揉他酸痛的腰胯，继而滑到他肌肉紧绷的大腿上轻轻摩挲。仿生人的那双美丽蓝眸始终瞬也不瞬的望着Bucky殷红的脸庞。

“你叫什么名字？”他开口问道，当对方脸上绽开一朵天使般的微笑时，他的心都不禁要飞出胸膛了。

“Steve，”他的仿生人轻声回道，“我的名字叫Steve。”

“我叫Bucky，”Bucky轻声道，为刚刚自己的粗鄙举止感到羞愧不已。“我是说，我的朋友都叫我Bucky。”

“你想让我这么称呼你，而不称呼你Barnes警探吗？”Steve问，抬起手指在Bucky敏感的乳头上轻轻一弹

“随你喜欢，”他说，身体随着快感颤抖不已。

“那好，Bucky，”金发仿生人说道，“你想要骑乘我吗？”

“天呐，当然了。”他呻吟道，回手在身后盲目的找寻着那根火烫的Alpha阴茎。Steve除了用手扶住他的腰身以外并没有给与他丝毫帮助，让Bucky自己将对方那巨大的龟头对准了自己发疼的穴口。他慢慢坐下身去，感觉着Steve的分身缓慢的突破他紧致的穴口。那种被Alpha的分身慢慢填满的感觉令他忍不住抽泣起来。Steve鼓励的轻抚他的脊背，另一只手则探进了Bucky紧绷的双腿间，轻轻揉捏他那敏感的阴蒂。Steve等到他将自己的分身整个纳入体内后才开始挺动，而那根血管暴突的粗大昂扬摩擦着他火热的花径则足以将Bucky再次顶入高潮，也令他的双腿夹紧，穴口紧缩，阴蒂火烫疼痛不已。他本想将Steve的分身从自己体内慢慢拔出，可自己的两腿发颤，根本不听使唤了。

Steve揽住了他的腰身，像抱一个布娃娃般将Bucky的身子轻松提起，继而挺身再度冲进了他的体内。他被弄得尖叫出声，但整个人已像没了骨头般瘫软了下去。Steve则反复抽插着，进而附身过去将Bucky胸口的一枚肿胀的樱乳含入口中，一边仔细吸吮着，一边操弄着他的Omega。

Bucky瘫软的坐在仿生人的怀中，Steve趁势转身将他重新放倒在床上，抬起他的一条腿架在自己宽阔的肩头。他附身过去与对方四唇绞缠，继而用力的抽插起来。Bucky的那张钢制加固的床体在他们的激烈性爱下吱嘎作响。Bucky又高潮了一次，而Steve则在猛烈的抽插数次后身子陡然绷紧。他硕大的结肿胀起来，将两人的性器紧紧锁在一起，紧接着，炙热的人造精液喷薄而出。Bucky迷离的瞪视着屋顶，脑中一片空白，只听见血流在耳边呼呼作响。

 _“我的天呐，”_ 喘息了半天他才终于哑声说道。

Steve微微一笑，俯身再次摄住了他的双唇。

“我觉得你把我玩坏了。”四唇绞缠间他轻声说道。

“谢谢你的夸奖。”仿生人干巴巴的说道。

“日后我估计都再找不到比你更棒的了，就凭这个我该给你多少小费呢？”Bucky说着抬头看向这个机械性爱男神。

Steve皱起了眉头。Bucky被对方突然顶入的结弄得惊叫一声。

“停停停，不然我又要高潮了。”他警告道，但Steve却报仇似的用手指撩拨他的阴蒂。Bucky被弄得娇吟连连，花径也将对方的结钳制得更紧了。虽然这个时候再次高潮已让他感觉到有些痛楚了，可有Steve的温柔触摸，他却甘之如饴。

“你个混球，”他呻吟着在仿生人厚实的胸肌上锤了一拳，“你这是干嘛啦？挣更多的钱你不是应该高兴才对吗？”

“我不想谈这事，”Steve言简意赅的说，继而挪动身子让自己躺在Bucky身旁而又尽量不拉扯到他的下体。“再多跟我说说你自己吧，Barnes警探。”

他又把称谓改回到警探了。Bucky莫名的感到失望。

“Sam和我，Sam是我的搭档，我们俩刚刚破获了皇后区的一起走私人体器官的大案。上头说我们很快就有一位新上司到任，而且可能还会配给我们仿生人搭档…”他开始一桩桩一件件的例数起来，身边Alpha的体温令他慢慢放松了下来。Bucky并不太介意跟对方提及过多的细节内容。性爱仿生人在接待每位客人后30分钟内就会自动删除记忆，而且身边的这个仿生人的人造荷尔蒙闻起来超级赞…

他也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，不过等Bucky醒来的时候，那个性爱仿生人已经不见了。

  


***

  
Bucky每天早上都在对街的小咖啡馆和Odinson兄弟一起吃早餐。弟弟Loki是警局的首席心理分析官兼人质谈判专家，而哥哥Thor则是特警队的指挥官。Bucky虽是和Thor一起上的警校，但却因为兴趣爱好相投而与Loki走得更近。

“你看来可是一副性福满满的样子啊。”第二天早上当Bucky信步走进小店的时候，弟弟Loki一边把一杯浓缩咖啡和一个蓝莓松饼往他面前推了推，一边好整以暇的说道。

“对啊，忙着查案结果忘记好好吃药了。所以只好给性爱运营公司打电话租仿生人救急。”Bucky向他道了声谢便在忙着玩儿手游的Thor身旁坐了下来。

“你干嘛不跟我似的，用皮下给药器，”Loki说着轻抬皓腕，“简单省事彻底告别热潮期。”

“我用过，结果头疼的要命，还是算了吧。”他耸了耸肩，从口袋里掏出手机想看看Steve所属的公司有没有把链接发过来，以便他能把他昨晚的服务从里到外赞一个遍。

“我知道你昨晚很忙啦，不过等你有空了，拜托去给你的手机续续费好呗？”Loki温言软语的说道，继而偷机会掰了一块Bucky的松饼吃。“Sam说你的手机停机了。”

“啥？什么时候的事啊？”他呆愣的眨了眨眼，然后赶快从植入在他手腕上的芯片上调出了他的手机话费单。确实，Bucky的手机因为欠费而被停机了。

停机时间显示为昨天中午，正好是在他给性爱仿生人运营公司下订单之前，也就是在‘Steve’上门之前。

Bucky的心猛地一沉。

“惨了，”他咕哝道，急匆匆的查看自己的信息，自己热潮期性服务的订单传输失败的消息赫然入目。他又查看了一下自己的信用记录，却没找到任何付款的信息。

“怎么了？”Thor问道，终于停下了手游望向Bucky惨白的脸。

“我想我是睡了不该睡的人…”Bucky惊恐万状的低下头，望着自己的咖啡杯答道。

不料Loki很不给面子的哼了一声然后问道：“等等等等，你不会是把局里新指派的仿生人搭档给上了吧？”

“什么仿生人搭档？”Bucky尖声问道，只觉一个头两个大。

“Stark说他们今天和新来的部门上司一同到任，”Loki很是哈皮的补刀，“Sam昨晚打电话说他本想告诉你一声的，可联系不上你，他说Stark让那玩意儿直接去你家找你，好让你提前把所有的设置都做完。”

 **“啥米?!”** 他呻吟一声低头捂脸，“我这饭碗是砸了，Loki。他们肯定会让我卷铺盖滚人的。”

“为啥？”Thor呆问，立刻被Loki从桌子下面狠狠的踢了一脚。

“你到底听没听我们在说什么呀！”他低吼道，Thor不由得一哆嗦。

“怎么可能呢？他根本就没说他是我的新搭档嘛！”Bucky哀鸣。

“你生扑人家之前有没有给他机会说啊？”Loki挑起眉头问道。这个时候Bucky真的超级恨他琢磨人的本事。

“没有啊。”他大声吐了口气，抬手捏着鼻梁。“靠，我跟它打的那一炮简直前无古人后无来者。可我昨晚被他操得一佛升天二佛降世的，这抬头不见低头见的，以后可怎么跟他一起工作啊？”

“呃…”Thor被他露骨的话语弄得不知该如何开口。

“不管怎样，咱们还是赶紧走吧，不然该迟到了。”Loki说着用自己的信用卡付了几个人的饭钱，然后优雅的起身。“新上司今天入职，我可不想在这日子口上迟到。”

在去警局的路上Bucky的紧张程度便已爆表，无论兄弟俩怎么劝都没用。等他过了安检时已经开始淌瀑布汗了。而这个时候，Sam和Stark以及一个红发女子正站在他的办公桌前等他。

“我拜托你了，我们让Natasha去找你的时候你为啥不给人家开门？”Stark吼他，“赶快给我滚过来，Barnes。我得赶在新上司来之前把启动程序走完，让她和你形成联结。”

“哦，谢天谢地。”当Bucky意识到警局指派的仿生人搭档和昨晚的性爱仿生人性别不同时立刻大大松了一口气。Stark则嘟囔了一句二逼警探脑子短路，然后把他拽到了新仿生人搭档身边。

一块大石落了地，Bucky差点儿瘫坐下去，他忙不迭的把自己的血型、指纹、DNA样本、眼部虹膜扫描等等的数据一样一样的交给Natasha。就在他快要完成设定的时候，一位警官突地对着办公区高声说道：“长官到，全体起立！”

“没这个必要。”一个熟悉的声音平和的说道，Bucky急忙转过身，正好看到一位高大的金发男子走出电梯。

Steve那双锐利的蓝眸扫了一眼在场的所有人。Bucky清楚的看到他笔挺的制服衣领上方，留有一个大大的吻痕，这是他昨天下午错把人家当做性爱仿生人生扑之后，在这位Alpha的脖颈上留下的最清晰的罪证。

“各位好，我是你们的新上司，名叫Steven Grant Rogers，”Steve对办公区的警官们朗声说道。“我很期待与你们共事，并把纽约市治理的更加安全和谐。”

所有人都在鼓掌，只有Bucky战战兢兢。

“好了，大伙儿都回去工作吧。”Steve微笑着说道，从行政助理仿生人手中接过了递来的咖啡。看着新上司连夹都没夹他一眼，便直接穿过办公区走向他的新办公室时，Bucky不由得稍稍松了口气。

Bucky才刚打算溜回到自己的工位上把逮捕报告写完，就听见身后Steve清了清嗓子说道：“Barnes警探，麻烦到我办公室来一下。”

_次奥！_  



End file.
